The Wiretap
by teanotes
Summary: When Lanna throws an all-girl sleepover, of course the boys have no choice but to listen in. RivalPairs.


a/n: i wrote this like half a year ago when i was crazy; i'll rewrite and continue this someday

* * *

_[wiretap: n, v - 1. an act or instance of tapping telephone or telegraph wires for evidence or other information; 2. otherwise, "listening in"]_

* * *

Giggles.

Giggles.

And _more_ giggles.

Pierre was honestly annoyed.

He was not usually a type of person you could so easily annoy, as he was known to have the unique happy-go-lucky attitude. His love for food conquered any type of hostility remaining in his body.

But, in these kinds of rare occasions when he was disturbed from his cooking, he made an exception to let himself slip into "bad" mode.

Outside his home, he heard it again: the dreaded girly _giggling_.

Lanna had invited almost _all_ the girls on the freaking island to her "super slumber party". It wasn't even her birthday or anything. There weren't many girls on the Island, but whoever was, attended. Even Natalie went. And it's _Natalie_.

The thought that a bunch of girls were going to have pillow fights and whatever girly things in a house only a few meters away _did_ pass in Pierre's mind more than once, but tried his best to ignore it. (He should've known that the girls there did not have pillow fights or "whatever girly things", as half of them were tomboys and all were adults.)

But still, even at 6 whatever PM in the afternoon, the constant giggling _had_ to stop for the sake of his brain. And he still had to try out that new dish.

Almost tumbling out of his house, Pierre hoped that he didn't have to face his fan girl that followed him all the way to Sunny Island, but thankfully, she wasn't there. (He prayed to the Goddess that she wasn't invited to Lanna's slumber party, too.)

Only a few steps away, Pierre wondered how he should phrase "Be _quiet!_ I'm trying to concentrate on my precious cooking!" in a kinder way. He was one-hundred percent sure that if he spoke that way in front of Lanna, he'd get smacked in the face. With a Large Fish. (And then suffer from the wrath of the other girls currently residing in there, as well.)

He then realized that he stopped only right in front of the door, and was exposed to louder girlish laughter and pop singing (he guessed it was a recording of Lanna's one-hit wonder).

But before finally gathering enough courage to knock on the pretty colored door, he saw a flash of black-grey and purple at the corner of his eye.

"Yo, chef boy! Watcha doin'?" a voice came. It was Denny, with Vaughn silently trailing behind him.

"Ah, hey guys." The chef greeted.

"Isn't Lanna having that all-girls sleepover today?" Denny asked, eying the house of giggles.

Pierre nodded. "They're loud, so I'm going to tell them to be quiet."

Denny's mouth flew open. Vaughn's right eyebrow rose slightly.

"Dude! You do NOT tell a bunch of girls—specifically this bunch, may I add—to be quiet!" Denny whispered/yelled. The little black bird perched on his shoulder, (Popper? Kuu? No one remembered) chirped in agreement.

"Pierre, even I knew that," Vaughn replied. Or grunted. You could never tell with that guy.

The blonde chef thought. "Then what do you think I should do?"

"Just ignore—" "Listen in, of course~!" Denny cut Vaughn off. If the cowboy was irked, he didn't say anything.

"But isn't that disrespecting their privacy?" The innocent chef wondered aloud.

Denny snickered, making his bird ruffle its feathers.

"Nah," The fisherman continued, "if we get caught, we can just say we _overheard_."

"Hmm," Pierre said, "Okay."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "You both are idiots. I'm going—"

Denny grabbed his cowboy hat and shoved it on top of his head.

"Hey!"

"You're not going anywhere, cowboy. Not unless you wait out here with us." Denny replied with a smirk.

Vaughn twitched. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. It's a Friday tomorrow, remember?"

Denny's grin grew wider. "I know. That's why you should have a little fun before you leave! It's—what—only 6:30 PM? There's still hours of juicy gossip we can 'overhear' from them."

"You're such a girl." Vaughn commented. He patted his silver head of hair. He felt vulnerable without his Stetson hat.

"I thought we've established that already," Someone replied.

It was Mark.

Denny wrinkled his nose and replied, "Whatever. I don't need that kind of opinion from you, Mr. Wannabe Rancher."

Glaring slightly, Mark turned his attention to Pierre, who was watching the banter back and forth. "What are you guys doing here? I just came from the Inn and was going to the Meadow, but you all look like something interesting will happen."

"We're going to eavesdrop on the girls' sleepover!" Pierre informed him happily. Denny face palmed. They were going to have to teach him how to keep secrets.

Mark's eyes widened just a fraction, before he raised an eyebrow. "And why would you like to do that?"

"Because we're interesting and _enticing_. Unlike _you_, farmer-wannabe." Denny replied smugly.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

The fisherman ignored him.

"Well," Mark said, "I guess that since I'm already here, I'll stay."

"No one invited—" "Okay!" Pierre interrupted Denny.

"Come on," the adolescent-looking chef said. "Let's listen in now!"

And he skipped to the side of the house where the bedroom was, waiting for the rest of the men to follow. They did, Vaughn reluctantly, and waited.

"You're a bad influence on him," Mark nodded towards the now jittery Pierre.

Denny smiled. "He's in his early twenties already. He doesn't need to be influenced."

Mark didn't bother rolling his eyes.

Vaughn tried to look like he wasn't part of their small group.

"Shh! They've lowered the music and stopped giggling," Pierre warned.

He was right.

"Oh!" A voice the boys guessed was Lanna said. "Okay, waddya guys think of that? Wasn't my voice wonderful?"

Unenthusiastic agreements came right after, and they could practically hear her pout.

"That was great, Lanna," A quiet reply that sounded like Sabrina replied.

"Thank you." Lanna replied haughtily. "At least there's someone here with a taste in music."

There was a snort.

"Oh, shut up, Natalie!" Lanna said.

"Yeah, well, can we just get on with… whatever we're here for?" Natalie asked.

"I _told_ you," The retired pop-star replied, sighing. "We're here for girl bonding! I mean, when was the last time we got together to do anything fun?"

"Uh, the New Year's Eve and New Year's Day events?" A Southern accent came. Julia, they guessed.

"That doesn't count!" Lanna yelled shrilly.

Mark saw Pierre wince. Poor guy. But Denny was smiling like the loon he was.

There was a sigh from the inside. "So what _do_ you wanna do?"

Silence.

"Oh! I know!" Lanna exclaimed. "LET'S CONFESS _SECRETS!_"

"Goddess, Lanna! You don't need to scream. There's only five of us in here!" Julia reprimanded.

Ah. So that was how many girls were in there.

"Secrets?" Natalie asked. "Who do you think we are?"

"Stop rolling your eyes, for cow's sake!" Julia said. "It might be fun."

Natalie scoffed. "Fun? Fun my a—"

"Alright, alright," Lanna said, "let's just get this over with. Starting with… YOU!"

"M-me?" the shaky voice of Sabrina said. "Well, I—"

"If you don't confess a random or not random secret," the ex-singer warned, "You could always tell us who you like!" She stressed the last word, as if forcing them to choose the latter. The boys were glad they weren't a girl in that situation.

"Lanna! Now you've permanently scared Sabrina! You know how she is." Natalie reminded. They could imagine her petting Sabrina comfortingly.

"Now you're just being silly."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Are not."

"Are, too!"

"ARE NOT!"

There was a thump. A pillow had just been thrown across the room.

"Can't ya'll just shut up?" Julia asked, exasperated. "Really, acting like a bunch of kids…"

"Fine, whatever. Just start already, Sabrina." Natalie sighed.

"Uh, well, see. I-I—" Sabrina stuttered once again. Someone's got to relax. "Well, when I was fourteen, I stole my father's expensive car and drove it around the block. He never found out because I told him _a burglar stole it!"_

She said this all very fast.

Silence. And then,

"Oh, my gosh, Sabrina!" Natalie laughed. "Are you serious? That's hilarious!"

"Are you sure you were the one who did that, hun?" Julia made sure.

Lanna said, "I think I have some newfound respect for you now, rich girl."

Outside, Denny and Pierre were laughing, not because it was funny, but because it was _Sabrina_ who did it. Vaughn looked bored, but there was a smile tugging at his lips, as well. Mark blinked.

"Maybe she was different when she was a kid." The rancher said.

The girls inside were still oblivious to the four boys who were loitering outside. The girls went on like that for a while, giggling and telling jokes and secrets. Some of them were just too girly that the boys almost didn't care. Almost.

It was seven-thirty nine when someone found all the boys half-way sleeping below Lanna's window. He had pink hair resembling his twin and an innocent air around him, almost like Pierre.

Elliot knelt down and poked Mark's cheek, as he was the one closest.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?"

Vaughn was the first to awake. He blinked, turned to Mark and stole back his hat (which, oddly enough, he didn't take a while back). And then he faced Elliot.

"Nothing much."

"Nyaa," Pierre yawned. "What time is it?"

Elliot told him it was almost eight.

"What are you doing here?" Denny asked. "Oh, great, we slept through it?"

"I came to give Natalie her sweater. She forgot it and she might be cold. And slept through what? Why are you guys even here in the first place?"

"We're eavesdropping, of course!" Pierre chirped happily.

"Oh," Elliot said. He stared at the door and back at the bunch of boys. "Can I join?"

Mark floored. "What? Are you serious, El?"

Elliot nodded and sat down, forgetting about Natalie's sweater. "I have nothing else to do, and grandpa will just bore me with tips on how to skillfully place five bottles of milk into a crate made for four."

Mark nodded sympathetically.

"C'mon, let's hear them, now!" Denny whispered unnecessarily. It seemed that no matter how loud they get outside, the girls never seem to hear them.

"Chels, you've been quiet all night," They heard Julia say.

Oh, yeah. Chelsea. The girl farmer hadn't been heard of all night, and the boys forgot about her. Usually, Chelsea would be just as loud as Julia, as she was her best friend, and she'd always babble on and on about farming. There was something about the farmer that made everyone immediately like her. She was, in no other form of words, likeable. _Lovable_, even. (Though some certain men would deny.)

Naturally, the rest of the males had the same line of thoughts running through their minds.

Mark was known on the island for liking everything given to him, but to be completely honest, he hated a lot of things. He really did, but when he met Chelsea with her ability to love everything coming her way, he wanted to adapt the same quality. She also had a way with farming and got everything done so remarkably, he was so amazed by her green thumb.

They heard a whimper. "He…"

All the girls scrambled onto the bed where Chelsea was and surrounded her at once.

"HE?" Lanna screeched. The boys flinched. She's got to stop doing that.

"Hun, is that why you've been crying all day?" Julia wondered.

There was a tiny hiccup. "Y-yeah. He—he left, guys. He—I LOVED HIM!"

Okay, hold on. There were many things wrong with that sentence. Chelsea the farmer did not stutter. She did not cry easily, and she did not, _did not_, have a boyfriend.

"Aww, it's okay, Chelsea. You don't need to cry." Sabrina cooed.

Chelsea whimpered again. "N-no, you don't understand. H-he's been with me since the—the beginning! He's been with me through everything, and now I've just lost him, just like that!"

She sobbed again, only harder.

"I didn't know Chelsea was dating someone." Pierre said, softy. He voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Who is the 'he' you've been talking about, Chelsea? I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Wait, what did she say?" Elliot asked.

"She said, 'Oh my freaking goddess, is it someone on the island?'" Denny replied. They gave him strange looks. "What? Lanna's easier to understand than most girls."

No one knew where he got that idea.

"No," Chelsea said. "He's not on the island. _Anymore_."

"Wait," A quiet voice said. It was Sabrina. "Are you talking about Vaughn? I mean, he's leaving tomorrow..."

Silence once more. You could only hear Chelsea's sniffing.

The boys outside froze and sharply glanced at the cowboy sitting amongst them, but saw that he had froze as well. He turned slowly to the boys who were, for a reason unknown, irked.

"I-I swear, I don't have anything to do with—_really_, I—" Vaughn tried. This was the first time they had heard him stutter like such, but no one was paying attention to that anymore.

"Are you serious, cowboy? I thought you had it in for the rich man's daughter!" Denny almost yelled.

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait! Just listen," Mark shushed. And they did.

"What? Of course not! Vaughn isn't dead!" They heard Chelsea's shrill reply.

The girls gasped. "Oh, you poor, poor thing! I'm so sorry about whoever-he-is!" Lanna, of course.

"Yeah, well I really miss him. At least he's in a better place now…" Chelsea reduced her sobbing and, thankfully, her stumbling upon words.

"How did he…y'know, pass?" Natalie had the courage to ask.

"Well, remember that storm yesterday? He was outside."

"What a horrible way to go!" Julia exclaimed. "What was his name?"

Chelsea sighed. "Clucky."

"Oh, how sa—wait. What?" Julia asked.

"Clucky. Remember? You helped me pick out the name when I first purchased him." Chelsea reminded.

"Clucky… the _chicken?_" The southern belle confirmed.

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah. Taro helped me bury him this morning."

"Why did I not see that coming?" Vaughn grunted, lowering his Stetson.

Pierre smiled sadly. "Poor Clucky." Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Well, that was situational irony." Denny stated. Everyone stared at him. "What? I did listen in school, you know."

"Uh," Lanna started. "It's okay, I guess. He's in chicken heaven and stuff. No offence, but can we, like, get on with this already?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys," Chelsea thanked. "You really are the best."

And then it was solved just like that, until Lanna announced something.

"Crush revealing time!"

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
